1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of distributed data processing system management and in particular to a method and apparatus for selectively altering the configuration files of multiple programmable workstations. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remotely administering and/or creating a plurality of configuration files for multiple programmable workstations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributed data processing systems are well known in the prior art. It is not uncommon for such distributed data processing systems to include one or more host systems and thousands of programmable workstation (PWS) devices which may be physically located in a widely distributed manner. In existing distributed data processing systems each programmable workstation is an environment unto itself. Typically, a staff of experts is maintained for each distributed data processing system having the necessary skills to keep each programmable workstation productive in a large network of programmable workstation clients. Such experts are typically referred to as administrators and, in order to support a large network of programmable workstations attached to a host computer, these individuals must manage each users configuration in order to accurately administer the network.
The management and administration of configurations for programmable workstations is well documented in the art. For example, International Business Machines Incorporation Technical Disclosure Bulletin Volume 28, No. 2, July 1985, discloses a method for storing multiple configurations on behalf of a single user in a single DOS file stored within the programmable workstation. This technique is utilized to permit a user of a programmable workstation to store and utilize multiple different configurations for different situations. IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Volume 31, No. 3, August 1988, discloses a method for automatic workstation-to-host and configuration. This technique permits a configuration stored at a programmable workstation to notify a host of the device configuration utilized by the particular workstation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,107, issued to Advani et al, and assigned to the assignee herein, discloses a process for the modification of device configuration which prompts the user for only those parameters which are required to be changed. The system then stores these parameters and may thereafter readily identify differences in hardware configuration for that user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,192, issued to Chase, Jr. et al, and assigned to Apollo Computer, Inc., discloses a software configuration management system which utilizes a network computing environment to build large software systems in parallel. This system permits the development of software systems throughout a network in parallel; however, the system may not be utilized to alter the configuration files of multiple different programmable workstations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,303, issued to Howes et al, and assigned to Beehive International, discloses a terminal configuration manager which may be utilized unto store standard configuration data to permit a host computer to readily identify the hardware configuration for a selected terminal.
Finally, an article entitled xe2x80x9cRemote System Management in Network Environmentsxe2x80x9d, published in Digital Technical Journal, number 9, June 1989, discloses a function which provides support for software installation and file backup for workstations within a network. However, this article fails to disclose a method whereby the user configurations for multiple programmable workstations may be managed and altered from a central location. Thus, it should be apparent that a need exists for a method and apparatus whereby the user configuration files for multiple programmable workstations may be remotely administered and/or created within a distributed data processing system.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved distributed data processing management system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for selectively altering the configuration files of multiple programmable workstations within a distributed data processing system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for remotely administering and/or creating a plurality of configuration files for multiple programmable workstations in a distributed data processing system.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. The method and apparatus of the present invention may be utilized to remotely administer a plurality of programmable workstations coupled to a host computer in a data processing system. Master user configuration files are established and stored in association with a host computer for selected programmable workstations, each including a desired or existing configuration for an associated programmable workstation. At least one user within the data processing system is designated as a system administrator and permitted to selectively alter particular master user configuration files. Thereafter, the altered master user configuration file is automatically copied to an associated programmable workstation, in response to an initiation of communication between the programmable workstation and the host computer, altering the configuration of that workstation. A configuration for a newly established or a migrated programmable workstation may be created by utilizing an existing master user configuration file associated with another programmable workstation or by utilizing a model master user configuration file created for that purpose. Multiple software applications stored in association with the host computer may be selectively added to or deleted from a workstation by utilizing the master user configuration file.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.